La Apuesta
by Chibi-Poio
Summary: .:One-shot:. ::MikixYuu:: Una apuesta, el perdedor hace lo que el ganador desee... ¿Será bueno o malo? Miki tendrá que descubrirlo. ¡Soy primeriza acá! ¡Reviews onegai! xD


_Tralalalala... :D me presento. Me llamo Chibi-poio y este es mi primer fic en esta sección... ¡Tachans! Así que no sean muy duros conmigo TOT Además, hace tiempo que no hacía un fic con una pareja "normal" xD ¿Por qué? Pues por que me declaro una fanática del yaoi y shounen ai (Relaciones amorosas de hombres con hombres, soy una adicta al shounen ai de Hunter x Hunter xD) Jajajaja... espero que les guste mucho. Eso si es cortito, para probar con la pareja de MikixYuu... a ver si en una de esas me animo a escribir otros fics de esta sección xD ¡Ojala que les guste! ¡Me harían muy feliz! D Este es un one-shot es decir que no tiene una continuación y trata solo de una historia cortita._

**_Disclaimer: _**_Nada mío TOT todo le pertenece a Wataru Yoshizumi u.u snif... ¡Aunque algún día Matsura será mío!¬¬ (Baba) Aunque Killua siempre será el primero en mi corazón xD_

_Ahora sip el fic... _

_**La Apuesta**_

_By Chibi-poio_

 Miki solo asintió levemente, entre una mezcla rara de completo mutismo y desesperación... atisbo una sonrisa limpia y luego solo corrió una de los mechones color marrón de su rostro, a pesar de la calma, cualquiera podía adivinar que todo ello era para no evidenciar un tanto de nerviosismo poco disimulado en su rostro. No era que no quisiera entrar a ese lugar... pero es que... 

"¿Estás segura de esto?"

"Si" Dubitación a parte xD

"¡Vamos! No me dirás que tienes miedo..."

"¡Ya te dije que entraré!" Una venita se alzo impetuosamente en su sien, mientras la potencia de su voz hacía que más de alguna persona se tapara los oídos. "No tienes por que ser tan cruel conmigo Yuu..."

"No es cosa de crueldad... es solo cosa de cobardía"

¬¬ Ok, ese tonito de _Debes aceptar que eres una gallina _comenzaba a surtir un efecto de ira irremediable desde lo que era su estómago hasta los pómulos rojos de vergüenza.

"Bien Sr. _No tengo miedo de nada_, te demostraré que no soy una cobarde..."

"¿Es esto una apuesta?"

"Dicho y hecho. El perdedor cumplirá un deseo del otro..."

Yuu le hecho una mirada a una decidida Miki. Si creía que se iba a salir con las suyas... ¡Ni pensarlo! ¡Lo juraba o se dejaba de llamar Yuu Matsura! Así que con igual o más osadía que la chica a su lado, sonrío triunfante antes de tiempo.

"Esta bien, el deseo del ganador será hecho por el perdedor... sea lo que sea..."

"Ja... suenas muy seguro" El tono de voz de la muchacha no dio pie para alegatos. Solo una tome de manos dio por sentado el precio de la apuesta a la que los dos voluntariamente se habían sometido.

Ambos chicos de no más de 18 años entraron en uno de los aparatajes del parque de entretenciones de la ciudad de Tokio; una casa de aspecto sospechoso y tétrico bien sobrepuesto con uno o más efectos especiales.

Y así había comenzado todo...

"¡Diablos! No puedo creer que haya perdido"

"Te lo dije ¿Cuándo será el día en que me pongas más atención?"

"El día que quizás TÚ dejes de molestarme a MI¬¬"

"¡Dios nos libre! En ese caso tendré una loca maniática y más encima miedosa viviendo en casa conmigo para siempre, ya que ese día nunca llegará..."

El muchacho le saco la lengua, caminando con sus manos tras de la nuca, restándole importancia a las maldiciones de una Miki más que enojada. ¡Oh si! ¡La dulce victoria era lo mejor que podía haberle pasado! Más cuando ello implicaba a su hermanastra cumpliéndole todos sus deseos.

"¿Y bien?" Termino por decir la chica hastiada del comportamiento de Yuu; era cierto que vivían en la misma casa y que desde ya hace un buen tiempo que se había dado cuenta de que su hermanastro no era ni más ni menos que aquella personita especial a la que ella hace tanto tiempo estaba esperando. Aunque...

¬¬ ¿Era necesario que el despotismo fuera parte de su personalidad aparentemente frívola y despreocupada?

¡Lo amaba! ¡Si! De eso estaba segura, aunque Yuu a veces se encargaba de ponerlo en duda, más allá de que el chico era guapo, atlético y a ratos una ternura con ella... ¡Nunca dejaba de molestarla!

"¿Y bien qué?" El semblante del rubio no cambió ni en una milésima de segundo; el silencioso aire trastabilló el vestido color naranja con el que Miki andaba ese día.

"Ya sabes... ¿Qué tal con la apuesta?" La castaña frunció sus labios en un gesto indescriptiblemente frustrado.

Yuu abrió los ojos repentino, como recordando algo muy importante.

"¡Eso! ¡La apuesta! ¡Que bueno que me lo has recordado! Por un momento lo había olvidado..."

Aire.

Miki Interna: ¡Tonta! ¡Tonta! ¡Tonta!¬¬

"Bueno, te informo que tendrás la dicha de saber que no será nada malo..."

¿Nani? ¿Nada malo? ¿Qué estará pensando Yuu? TOT Por favor que no sea nada estrambótico.

"Dilo rápido antes de que me arr..."

Miki no pudo continuar lo que decía, ya que en menos de un segundo, Yuu la había tomado por los hombros, acercándola imposiblemente, entrelazados en un abrazo impulsivo y de primeras tosco por lo inaudito de las circunstancias. Luego de eso, se vio a ella misma en un beso tímido, suave y rítmico. En un placentero estado de éxtasis que te provoca el estar con la persona que tanto quieres.

Un Edén personal.

La idea de un beso no le fue ajena, ya que la muchacha lo correspondió como mejor pudo, abriendo delicadamente su boca para que Yuu la explorara sin inhibiciones. La mente se le nubló unos instantes muy leves, en donde no supo si estar en tierra firme o que simplemente el suelo se había movido de su lugar.

Todo con Yuu era distinto, irreal, delicioso.

El sabor dulce de sus labios, el compás armonizado por ambos corazones. Deseosos uno del otro en una plegaria simple pero correspondida. Lo suficiente para alborotarlos alarmantemente y darse cuenta de que a pesar de sus diferencias, siempre tendrían la compañía del otro.

Avergonzados, se separaron respirando el mismo aire. Felices.

Los pulmones urgentes de aire y sus corazones hambrientos de más. Una oleada de sentimientos invadiéndolos abominablemente. Los vaivenes de emociones a flor de piel.

Se observaron unos segundos en completo silencio, inherentes y demasiado sonrojados. Alejados de la multitud que se hacía paso entre ellos en un estrecho callejón de la ciudad de Tokio.

Una sonrisa sincera los invadió.

"¿Ves? Después de todo no era nada malo" Y en esa sola frase del rubio. Miki comprendió por fin que...

Debería hacer apuestas más seguido con Yuu. :P

_**FIN **_

_Ok xD No es nada del otro mundo. Aún no he visto la serie completa, así que cualquier error garrafal, por favor a los fanáticos de la serie... ¡Gomen nasai! X.x _

_Les agradecería mucho su opinión, así que cualquier cosa, duda, tomatazos, ántrax xD, o un mero elogio chiquito para el fic... Ir a "submit review" "Go" D es fácil ¡llévelo ya! XD sorry, toy delirando..._

_Así que ahora me voy D los debo estar aburriendo u.u _

_Pero recuerden: "Los niños buenos se acuestan temprano y levantan temprano" (Killua Zaoldieck MI AMOR xD)_

_Y también..._

**_¡Reviews Please!_**

Byez...

_Con cariño..._

_Chibi-poio (Obsesionada con Killua D) _


End file.
